<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>between these walls by peaches_the_fruit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701497">between these walls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaches_the_fruit/pseuds/peaches_the_fruit'>peaches_the_fruit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Jehan uses they/them pronouns, M/M, Modern Era, Mostly fluff with a bit of angst, Multi, Roommates, and they were roommates (oh my god they were roommates)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaches_the_fruit/pseuds/peaches_the_fruit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I heard you talking to Bahorel and Feuilly earlier,”<br/>“Did you now?” Grantaire was smiling, but it looked a bit forced. Up close, Enjolras could see the dark bags under his eyes.<br/>“Yeah. Listen, if you really need somewhere to stay, you could come stay with me. I’ve got an extra room, since ‘Ferre moved out,” R blinked.<br/>“Really? Like, actually, seriously?” Enjolras nodded.<br/>“I can send you the info, if you’d like?” Grantaire looked shocked.<br/>“Uh, yeah, that’d be great. Thank you,” he said.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bahorel/Feuilly (Les Misérables) - Background, Combeferre &amp; Courfeyrac &amp; Enjolras (Les Misérables), Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables)- Background, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Grantaire &amp; Éponine Thénardier, Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta - Background, Montparnasse/Jean Prouvaire - Background</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamCatcher24601/gifts">DreamCatcher24601</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A bit of a prerequisite to this fic: Combeferre and Enjolras have been roommates for years, as have Marius and Courf, as well as R and Eponine (and Gav). About six months before the events of this fic, Marius moves out to go live with cosette. Combeferre decides to move out of the apartment that he shares with Enj to go live with Courf. Fast forward to about two weeks before this fic. Enj is living alone (he was planning on getting a new roommate, he really was, he just hadn’t gotten to it). Eponine lost her job, and now she and R can no longer afford their apartment. Chetta, who lives alone, invites Ep and Gav to come stay with her. Unfortunately, R is still homeless. And that is where our story begins :)</p><p>---</p><p>A gift for the lovely DreamCatcher24601, who betas all of my work &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don't know what I’m going to do,” Enjolras glanced over his shoulder to find the source of this statement. Grantaire was sitting with Bahorel and Feuilly, his head in his hands. “I’m staying in a hotel right now, but I’m not going to be able to afford that much longer, and I have to have all of my stuff out by next friday, and-” R sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“What about Eponine and Gav?” Feuilly asked. Grantaire looked up.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s going to be okay, I think. They’re staying with ‘Chetta for now, and if they really need to, I’m sure Azelma would let them stay with her and the boys.” Bahorel nodded and took a sip of his coffee. Enjolras knew he probably shouldn’t be listening to this conversation. It seemed kind of private. But he cared about his friends, even R, as annoying as he was. </p><p> </p><p>“Enjolras, are we going to start?” Combeferre appeared beside him, pulling his attention away from Grantaire.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Enjolras cleared his throat. “Uh, Grantaire, can you read last week's meeting notes?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---- boop boop time skip ----</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After the meeting, Enjolras approached Grantaire, who was talking to Jehan.</p><p> </p><p>“Grantaire, could I talk to you for a moment?” Grantaire looked surprised, but it was quickly replaced by his usual smug grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Apollo. What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“I heard you talking to Bahorel and Feuilly earlier,”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you now?” Grantaire was still smiling, but it looked a bit forced. Up close, Enjolras could see the dark bags under his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Listen, if you really need somewhere to stay, you could come stay with me. I’ve got an extra room, since ‘Ferre moved out,” R blinked. </p><p> </p><p>“Really? Like, actually, seriously?” Enjolras nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“I can send you the info, if you’d like?” Grantaire looked shocked. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah, that’d be great. Thank you,” he said. Enjolras gave a curt nod, then turned and walked away before he could regret his actions, leaving a slightly shocked Grantaire standing alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so so so so so sorry. I know it's been forever since the last time I updated. But here's two chapters as an apology! Please don't hate me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Enjolras was already starting to regret his offer, and Grantaire hadn’t even moved in yet. He could barely handle spending more than an hour around Grantaire, and now he’d be stuck with him every day. Grantaire had come by twice since that day at the Musain. Once to see the apartment, and a second time to make sure Enjolras really was okay with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re okay with me staying?” He’d asked, fidgeting nervously. “I know I annoy you, and I’m sure you don’t really want to put up with me that often, and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be fine,” Enjolras had assured, more to himself than to his friend. Now he was starting to wonder. Grantaire was supposed to move in the next day. Well, today. It was almost 3 in the morning, and Enjolras was still awake, working on a report for Lamarque. The report wasn’t due for another two weeks, but he wanted to get it done. Enjolras sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose before diving back into his report.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---- skip de doop time skipppp ----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gavroche, careful with that!” Grantaire yelled as Gavroche came flying past him, a box full of notebooks clutched in his hands. Enjolras was watching the pure chaos that was Moving Day from his couch. He had offered to help Grantaire move in, but Grantaire had told him he had it under control. Twenty minutes later, Eponine, Gavroche, Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta had arrived to help. Now they were unloading Grantaire’s stuff from the back of Musichetta’s pick-up truck. That was three hours ago. Since then, Bossuet had injured himself twice, causing Joly to absolutely freak out. Bossuet was now sitting on the couch with Enjolras, having been banned from helping by his partners. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grantaire, where should I put your-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just put it all in my room. I’ll figure it out from there,” Grantaire said. Eponine gave him a thumbs up and disappeared into the bedroom. Someone knocked on the door, and a moment later the door swung open to reveal Azelma, who was carrying several cups from the Musain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I brought coffee!” She announced. Grantaire set the box he was carrying down onto the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a god send, ‘Zelma,” he said. She grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” she set the coffees down on the table. “Okay, I’ve got an iced caramel mocha for ‘Chetta?” Azelma began handing out coffees to the others. Enjolras went back to his book. A few minutes later, Azelma appeared beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” she handed him a coffee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I didn’t order-” he started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grantaire gave me your order,” she answered, then turned around and headed back towards the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enjoy your unpacking!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're not staying?” Joly asked. She shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got a creative writing class in thirty minutes, and I’m supposed to pick up Brujon on the way. I’ll see you later!” she waved and disappeared out the door. The others, apparently having decided to take a break, gathered around the coffee table. Enjolras scooted over to make room on the couch as Grantaire sat down hesitantly beside him. Maybe his new roommate wouldn’t be so bad after all.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>